


the fool

by Anonymous



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Akamatsu Kaede (mentioned) - Freeform, Kokichi Centric, Lowercase, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, Ouma not Oma, Saihara Shuichi (mentioned) - Freeform, but when doesnt it suck tbh, haha vent time, kokichi gets drunk whatever, probably, probably too fast paced but idrc, unedited so it sucks, unrequited saiouma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: kokichi tries to forget shuichi, even if just for a moment.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 37
Collections: Anonymous





	the fool

if there was one thing on kokichi’s mind the entire day, it was to get absolutely fucked up.

the entire day had been a mess. from dealing with the uncomfortable romantic tension between his classmates, to fucking up with saihara  _ again,  _ on top of all the other mental shit he was repressing, he wanted nothing more than to just drink his heart out and forget it all for as long as he could, before the painful reality hit him like a truck first thing the next morning.

you know, like it usually did. just without the alcohol.

whatever. 

he managed to pull himself out of bed after an hour of wallowing in his own sorrow to get himself a drink. nobody else was home, so there was no one to stop him from getting completely fucking wasted and passing out on the couch at 4am.

which is exactly what he planned to do.

maybe it’d be a bit boring, he figured, with no one to talk to or party with or embarrass himself in front of while drinking his sorrows away, but he didn’t mind. as long as he could pull himself out of the pain for a while, make himself forget his life even for just an hour, he would.

he poured himself a glass and downed it within seconds, already beginning to pour another one when his phone lit up on the counter beside him. 

he ignored it in favor of finishing his second glass. just two drinks for now, he supposed. 

throwing himself on the couch, he grabbed the nearest pillow and pressed his face into it, closing his eyes and trying to focus on the pressure on his skin. how it would feel if it were another person putting this much pressure on his skin, cupping his face and holding him close. how it would feel if saihara-

he groaned, throwing the pillow across the room. damn it, it hasn’t even been an hour since the incident with saihara, and yet here he was, drinking and (badly) attempting to forget the entire thing. even for a bit.

he knew he was blowing the whole thing out of proportion, but he still felt guilty. his actions weren’t even targeted towards saihara, but he still worried over whether saihara would think negatively of him because of it.

or, more negatively than he already did, at least. everyone knew kokichi wasn’t exactly the nicest person around.

he hated the fact that he cared about every little thing that the detective might hate him for. it made him weak, and he hated being weak.

he hated that saihara made him weak.

it’s not as if anything he was doing was benefitting him in any way, either. it was clear that saihara wouldn’t return his feelings- with his mind always on the subject of akamatsu  _ (oh, how do you think kaede is doing? i heard she’s practicing a new piece for her performance. i can’t wait to see it.) (kaede asked me to pick up some flowers to put in her lab. do you think she’ll like roses or lilacs more?) (hey, ouma, have you seen kaede anywhere today? i’ve been meaning to talk to her.) _ \- and even if it wasn’t, it wasn’t exactly as if he would find  _ kokichi _ appealing.

kokichi pulled himself off the couch, pouring himself another drink. he watched as his phone lit up once again, this time taking the incentive to quickly glance over at his notifications. 

_ just more fucking promotion emails. figures. _

he again quickly downed the drink before sitting down at the counter, staring at his empty glass as thoughts continued to flood his mind.

saihara found him annoying. he was sure of it. he could tell by the way his tone differed when speaking to him versus speaking to any other classmate, the way he would tense up and his eyes would shift to look away from him, the way how saihara never once bothered to initiate a conversation with him outside of asking about an assignment- it would be clear to anyone that the detective wasn’t very fond of the boy. and yet, kokichi couldn’t  _ help  _ but try and get closer to him, try and spend as much time as possible with him before he found an escape route or came up with some bullshit excuse as to why he couldn’t talk anymore.  _ (i said i’d help kaito with his project today, sorry.) (maki needed help carrying some stuff from the pool.) (i’m just really tired today, ouma.) _

whatever. he downed another drink.

he didn’t even remember pouring this one. huh.

_ is it finally working? _

_ well, i guess it doesn’t matter. it will eventually. _

sighing, he got up and walked over to the cabinet where he kept his speaker- the fancy one that lit up and caused the entire room to be infected with rainbow strobe lights.

a gift from saihara last christmas. but kokichi wasn’t thinking about that.

turning the light in the kitchen out, he plugged his speaker into his phone, watching the room light up as he clicked ‘play’ on the playlist that had been sitting unplayed in his spotify account for the past 6 months.

had it really been 6 months since he’s gotten drunk like this? whatever.

the music surrounded him as he downed yet another glass, ignoring the burning at the back of his throat. 

_ well, there’s not much else to do besides to try and enjoy myself, i guess. _

colors flooded his vision, swirling together as he somehow managed to bring himself back to the couch. he wasn’t tired yet, and he wasn’t exactly entertained, but it was better than feeling whatever the fuck he did earlier.

he felt nothing but warmth in his chest. warmth drowning out the stabbing pain that would’ve been present otherwise.

he laid his head on the arm of the couch, closing his eyes and listening to the music. colors flashed behind his eyelids as he slowed down his breath, finally calm enough to let his mind take a fucking break for once.

no work, no responsibilities, no saihara. just him, his couch, and the warmth of the alcohol spreading through his chest.

of course, nothing lasts forever.

kokichi eventually drifted to sleep, but he was sure bound for a cruel awakening tomorrow.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> if it was not obvious i have never consumed alcohol but im not gonna bother to be accurate bc who actually cares  
> also i dont use spotify so the 6 months thing probably doesnt make sense but whatever we'll pretend it has a feature that tells u when u last listened to a playlist if it doesnt have it already
> 
> anyways. i be like *projects my problems onto kokichi* *projects my problems onto kokichi* *proj-*
> 
> i will try to get an actual fic out eventually


End file.
